Major: The Darkside
by bethyhardy
Summary: Bella is not Edwards mate and she is not the person Edward portrays her as. The Cullens begin to see through Edward and Alice fabrications on Bella's 18th Birthday. Jasper Whitlock Hale is Bella's mate and has planned a way of saving her and the Cullen clan from their demise by the hands of the foolish duo.
1. Chapter 1

this is a story from Jaspers point of view it's from the beginning of new moon at Bella's birthday.

warning nothing like twilight read at your own risk this is a dark story filled with graphic details and foul language.

Thank you

bethy

* * *

Bella's birthday is coming up and Alice insisted we have a party for her. I knew that that was a bad idea, but it's not like she would listen to me. Her and Edward, or Fuckward I have dubbed him, are planning something that involved getting rid of Bella. After all, why have a birthday party for a girl who hates being the centre of attention, plus why hold one in a house full of bloodthirsty Vampires? I will never know what goes on in that pixie bitches head. Though I have planned something big to counteract whatever plan they have come up with. One Peter and Charlotte were waiting for something bad to go down to slip in when confusion was filling the house take Bella to the hospital stage her death and take her to the south. Once in the south, I would Join them and turn Bella.

I had been hunting a lot in the days leading up to Bella's birthday. I will be glad once I leave Alice and the other members of the clan see what Fuckward and pixie bitch have been doing. It was only a matter of time before they rejoined my clan and realised what been a true vampire was. Carlisle can stick to his diet and so can the others. It's not a diet that makes a vampire but how they live. I like the way the Cullen's live and so my clan will be living like that.

The day arrives and everyone has gone hunting but I don't, I knew I needed to be the one to be blamed so the rest of the clan can finally see what type of people Alice and Edward really are. Though I obviously like dark hair Alice wasn't right for me, For one she was just too girly and controls what I looked like. Where as though Bella was from Phoenix Arizona we both had similar up brings even if it's a different time entirely. Bella was taller of the two and had more beauty. Her eyes were the most beautiful chocolate brown her hair was brown not as dark as Alice black hair but it had red and mahogany colouring to it. Her skin is beautiful fair and very clear. Her mouth is just so inviting.

Getting lost in my own thought about when my eyes first landed on Bella. My world suddenly became very bright and Bella is what made it so. Edward had forbidden me from ever speaking or going near her. soon he was going to meet arise so that would go out with a bang. I never could stop thinking about her. I knew everything there was to her and who she was but Edward had begun to change her to suit him. I had let Alice buy her a hideous dress but I about her something too. one thing I knew she would love her favourite book in the first edition I couldn't give it to her at the party but I would give it to her.

Patiently waiting for Bella and Edward to arrive. Alice is running around like a compleat and utter idiot trying her best to make the house look perfect. God, why would we need such a large cake Bella is the only one eating. My gift was with Peter and Charlotte waiting for the time when it could be opened. Holding my breath as I hear Bella's Truck pull up. She is arguing with Edward insisting she doesn't want a party. Frome the sounds of it Bella is winning though Edward is forcing her to do this, I still find it funny how Edward mistook her for his mate when Alice and he obviously were seeing each other in secret.

When she walks in I can't help but chuckle Her mood was quite smug. After all who can say they have won a battle with a mind reader. Well her mind is inaccessible because of her gift or gifts. She isn't wearing Alice gift she's wearing a dark green dress and reaches her knee, some boots and a plaid jacket. She looks stunning with no makeup on and her hair down. Rosalie does a double take when looking at her because she is completely different from the girl we normally see. Emmett who is like a child at times runs up to her and hugs her gently.

"Not happy birthday Bella." She burst out laughing.

"Thanks, Em" She smiles a true smile and everyone in the room gasps except Fuckward and pixie Bitch they scowl.

"Bella what happened to you why the sudden change. I don't like you like this." Edward underminds her as if he has a say in the way she is. Carlise and Esme begin to look disgusted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, dear readers, I am sorry I can no longer update. I will try to every so often but with Getting a boyfriend and having work and other things that are taking up my time there is just no time to sit and write stories anymore. I wrote this when I should have been sleeping.

If anyone wants my plot line for my story to use to continue it or rewrite it as your own just pm me and I will sen it to you when I have time, Unlike most writers on here my ideas are open to everyone. You can write your own way of how things turn out. to do whatever you want, I ain't going to be mad at you using my stories. They are not a way to earn money just a form of fun.

Thank you. I will try to update when I have the time to but my stories take time as I have a plot as where I want to begin what happens in the middle and the end and I then draft 3 of one chapter then once that is done write up the main story. I just don't have the time to do that anymore none of it.

Here is all I have from this story I am very sorry.

Bethy

* * *

The delusions Fuckward and Pixie Bitch has already begun to unravel and Carlisle and Esme are seeing it. Bella isn't dressed in anything Alice or Edward would approve of her dress was pretty much tomboyish, Knee length burgundy Red that makes the red in her hair stand out and her chocolate eyes just melt. Yes, blue looked good on Fuchwards Bella but Isa suited Reds and Greens. Mine and Bella's Eyes met and if we were alone the look she was giving me would mean Sparks would fly. Her eyes were sparkling and filled with light and mischief. I couldn't help but Laugh, She was after all still been hugged by Emmett.

"It's A shame Isa isn't out more it's nice to meet the girl that hasn't been crushed, told what to do and been used as a doll." Rosalie surprised me and joined the hug between them.

"Rose we have met and spoken before just for a small amount of time but It was me that time. I would love to be free of Fuckward as Jasper has Dubbed him in his mind but every time I tried Alice would know. Carlise it's nice to finally see you have noticed the what they have been doing. I am Isabella Mare swan daughter of the chief of police and Renee." Bella has gifts and she likes Isabella or Isa or Bells as a nickname and she can read minds. My mind was working a mile per second trying to comprehend that Bella knew what was going on.

"Bella whats wrong with you." Edward looked worried.

"Nothing, Just sick of pretending to be something I wasn't any longer. I could only be myself small amounts of time and my father was beginning to get worried. Did you know our eldest know relative goes back all the way to Aro Volturi sister, She had a son before she was turned and the son had his name changed and was shipped off to America as a baby and became a swan? It is ironic isn't it that we have had contact with Aro for a long time and each generation up until my father have all chosen to be Vampires. The shapeshifters all know about each upcoming choice we have to make too. Our Family has been close to the tribe for the reason that we are under there protection until we chose what we want to." The hug is broken and it is obvious Edward and Alice are freaking out.


	3. Chapter 3

She is so hot right now looking at Edward with an angry look.  
"So Edward Who is my best friend and what movies do I like to watch?" she was calm but her eyes said she wasn't.  
"Alice is your best friend and you like to watch Romeo and Juliet." She shakes her head  
"Mr Whitlock who is my best friend and what movies do I like to watch." I smile at Edward  
"Your best friend is Jacob Black and you love old romantic movies. " She giggles.  
"Ok point to Jasper for that one. Alice what do I like to eat and what will I miss the most as a vampire." Alice looked cooky  
"Oh that easy Bella You love apples and you will miss your dad." Bella openly laughs at Alice.  
"Jas put her out of her missary." I look at Rosalie who looks like she wants to speak.  
"Isa's Favourite food is Italian and she would miss sleeping the most." I didn't even Answer that it was rose who did.  
"Ohh Rosalie has joined in. and that's a point to her." Bella looks so happy.  
"So, I guess that 0 to team Pixie and 2 to team blonde." Rosalie laughs.  
"Alice, Edward you both are not part of this clan anymore. leave now with dignity or face the consequences." Carlie looked at them both with a neutral expression.


End file.
